


This Is Goodbye

by Seblainer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Glenn loses the love of his life.





	This Is Goodbye

Fandom: The Walking Dead  
Title: This Is Goodbye  
Characters: Glenn Rhee and Maggie Greene  
Pairing: Glenn/Maggie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Death!fic. Het.  
Summary: Glenn loses the love of his life.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own The Walking Dead or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 147 without title and ending.

*This Is Goodbye*

Glenn was a wreck as he stood before Maggie, his wife, lying still on the ground. She had been bitten by a walker and they both knew what he had to do.

He and Maggie had made a promise to each other that when they were bitten and turned, whoever was still alive would shoot the other in the head.

It was about putting both of them out of their misery and now that the time had come, Glenn was torn up as he turned his gun on Maggie’s body.

He took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. “I guess this is goodbye, Mags. I love you.”

Then Glenn did the one thing he had hoped to never have to do to the woman he loved. The sound of the shot tore something inside of him and after one last look at his wife, he turned and left.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
